


It's Not A Conspiracy!

by Civveon (AnnieDorkable)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I did this on a tumblr dare to myself, frankly i've only seen like one episode, it was fun, so hey thanks for reading this blurb, to get myself writing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDorkable/pseuds/Civveon
Summary: Ah, Paris. The city of love. Hon, hon, eiffeltowér. You know what's up. What you probably don't know is up, is that supervillains run over this city almost daily. I try to go to work, and some villain has decided that they run out of patience and make people be super fast. I try to flirt with someone nice in the bar and three stools over there's a guy who wants everybody to know how sad he is and turns everyone into sadness-zombies. I call my mom and - there's someone in my wifi signal? And, let's not even start about the time I turned into a clown. There were tons of me! Paris is whack, yo. And, you know, while other people think I'm next, I won't be, cuz I've got it all figured out.





	It's Not A Conspiracy!

Ah, Paris. The city of love. Hon, hon, eiffeltowér. You know what's up. What you probably don't know is up, is that supervillains run over this city almost daily. I try to go to work, and some villain has decided that they run out of patience and make people be super fast. I try to flirt with someone nice in the bar and three stools over there's a guy who wants everybody to know how sad he is and turns everyone into sadness-zombies. I call my mom and - there's someone in my wifi signal? And, let's not even start about the time I turned into a clown. There were tons of me! Paris is whack, yo. And, you know, while other people think I'm next, I won't be, cuz I've got it all figured out. 

I've been watching the news, you see - everyone had motives! they wanted to be seen, to be heard! they wanted to lash out, let other people feel what they feel! They're people who have a very strong emotion about something! My neighbours, my friends, they all tell me I'm wrong, but I'm not! These are not just villains, these people are targeted! I've noticed a clear pattern here, and you know, I won't be next! I don't really have strong feelings about anything! Well, the only strong feelings I have is the will to not get beaten by the Miraculouses, to end up on the same evening news I hate. Also, I'll get bruises, and I do not like - 

"Morice!" My roommate knocked on my door. "It's your turn to do the dishes. Do them properly this time, last time there was mac and cheese all over it."

Right, right, real life's calling. 

I closed my laptop and I got up. Today's the day. Today's the day, today's the day... I opened my door and made my way to the shared kitchen. Dishes were piling up and I inwardly grumbled. I had classes to study for! Well, on the other hand, I was making conspiracy theories instead of working. I picked up the dishrag and I looked over to the television. Oh, the morning news? man, what happened this time?

"...caught the villain Graded, who stole the exams of schools all over Paris, and now the students have to retake the exams. This was done because..." The clanking of the dishes overcame the noise of the television. I winced. "...they had not been given a rai-" 

"Man, that guy really looks like my teacher." My roommate was slouched over the couch with a glass of soda in hand, slurping it up. Annoying, but he was right. 

"Yea, now I think about it, wasn't he always complaining about this other class?" I was in the A class, but the B class were pricks. They were loud, threw stuff and talked right back. You would think they'd grow out of high school now that they're in college, but I firmly believe B is a class caught in time. Either that, or they've come straight out of hell. Everyone in that class laughs at me, too. They called my sense of fashion stupid! It's just a hoodie! Sure, it's boring, but it's not stupid. Also, get some new insults. Either way, this totally proves my point: he'd gone bonkers because of his class, and now he's lashing out. I watched the footage of Ladybug beating the snot out of him. She was gracefull, I'll give her that, but that looks super painfull. Not for me. 

As if my roommate was reading my mind, he groaned. "No, Morice, that guy looks like my teacher, he isn't, normal people don't just turn into supervillains."

I huffed. "Dude, the evidence is right there! He's even wearing the same stupid pair of glasses!" He was. It's like these round, neon-green spectacles, except it has clashing pinstripes and it's twice as thick as it's supposed to be. Why won't he believe me? 

"I don't know, man, maybe those glasses are suddenly in season." My roommate shrugged and chugged the glass. "Can you do the glass too?"

I grumbled and took it from his outstretched hand. I dunked it in the water maybe a little too harshly. God, I hate everything. I despised that guy on the evening news. It has to stop, these people are... well, somewhat innocent. No-one seems to remember it afterwards, no matter how much I asked them. But it's not criminal to have strong feelings, right? It shouldn't even be criminal to act out on them! 

I finished drying the last glasses and put them all in their proper places. I had afternoon classes today, thank goodness. I didn't have to be anywhere until noon, so I decided to get some fresh air and cool down a bit. Paris in the evening is magical, but Paris in the morning is calm and quiet, and that's even more magical to me. There was a park close to my apartment, so I walked over there and sat down on a bench. I looked at the trees and chuckled, remembering everything that happened here. My chuckle died down when I realized it was a lot. 

Man, it really needs to stop. But what can I do? I sighed and pulled out my laptop. I had a paper to turn in due tomorrow, might as well get some work done, but I just couldn't focus - my mind kept wandering to all the times I'd been indirectly involved, and there was a lot. Hell, I'd even seen the Ladybug Miraculous pound down on a villain right before my eyes. It was a stunning sight to see. She looked so young, but so experienced. It was both awesome and worrying. There shouldn't be villains in the first place! Why are there so many villains? It needs to stop! Everything needs to stop! I just want everything to be normal! Maybe I should consider moving, because it seems to be centered only in Paris. I just want to focus on myself. 

In my reverie, I barely noticed a pretty black-and-purple butterfly landing on my laptop. 

Awh, nuts.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as the tags said, I've only actually seen like one or two episodes, so I'm sorry if there are some canonical errors. Since you're here, though, thanks for reading it anyway. You're awesome, leave a message if you like, and I'll see you in the next fandom.


End file.
